Steal A Kiss Day
by JetBlackDiamond
Summary: Today is known as Steal A Kiss Day. You may steal a kiss from almost anybody. The only catch is, you can only steal one from someone of the same sex.


Masato let out a sigh. He was _not_ looking forward to today. He put his fingers to his temple in a failed attempt to ward the oncoming headache away.

Today, of all days, was _Steal A Kiss Day_. There were rules, of course.

1. The kiss is to be _stolen_, not in any way has indication of permission or is scheduled.

2. The kiss is to be brief. French kissing is not permitted.

3. The kiss is only to be with someone of the _same sex._

Any violation of these rules could result in immediate expulsion.

Masato was _not_ expecting anyone to steal a kiss from him, and was _not_ planning to steal a kiss from anyone. That, was absolutely certain.

Stepping into his classroom with his head down, he silently slipped into his seat, making a point not to make eye-contact with any other male in the room. For the first time in his life, he slumped on top of his desk and his eyes in his arms.

After a moment, someone nudged his arm. "Are you alright, Masa? You're not sick, are you?" a familiar voice asked.

He looked up to see the familiar face of his classmate, Otoya. His usual cheerful features were now replaced with concerned ones.

"I'm just fine, Otoya," Masato responded and sat up.

The redhead put his palm to Masato's forehead, and the bluenet let him, only to prove he was perfectly healthy.

"If you're not sick, then what's up?" Otoya asked, sitting backwards in the chair in front of Masato's desk.

"I'm just not all that enthusiastic about today," he responded simply. He made a point to be direct with the redhead, otherwise it wouldn't satisfy his persistent curiosity.

"Today? Oh, _today,_" Otoya let out. "Worried someone will steal a kiss from you?" he asked, his smile almost teasing.

"Very funny, Otoya," Masato responded, the most sarcastic way he could. "What about you? Aren't you just a little bit on edge about today?"

"_Me?"_ Otoya asked while he leaned back with an expression of surprise. "I don't think anyone would want to steal a kiss from me."

Masato scoffed at that.

Typical. Upbeat energetic redhead doesn't think anyone will want to kiss him.

"I'm sure someone will want to kiss you. What about Ichinose?" Masato responded.

"Tokiya?! No way!" Otoya almost yelled.

"Or maybe you want to steal a kiss from him," he continued.

"Please stop!" Otoya pleaded, his face burning a bright crimson.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he'd steal a kiss right back, given how close you two appear," Masato pressed on. "Maybe you two would be _a thing_. Well, with the no love rule, it would be a forbidden romance." Masato knew exactly what he just did. He turned the attention to Otoya and off of himself. Now he seemed like a jackass for it. Great.

The redhead let out a muffled groan, but didn't protest the idea.

Maybe….he _was_ thinking that?

"Good morning, class!" Ringo exclaimed, appearing in the front of the classroom. That was everyone's cue to get to their desks, and Otoya got up and sat in his designated seat; One row behind Masato, and one column to the right.

"I'm sure you all know what today is!" he started. "And I'm sure you all know what the _rules_ are for this special event!" The projection board unrolled over the chalkboard on cue, and the lights dimmed as the projection started. "Rule number one!" Ringo said while sharply pointing to the respective rule. "Kisses today are to be stolen, and not in any way given permission." He retracted his arm only to number two. "Rule number two! Stolen kisses are brief. It is not stolen if you are French-kissing!" Few students in the class let out a chuckle. "And rule number three! This is most important!"

_You can only steal a kiss from someone of the same gender!_

"Is that understood?!" Hyuuga practically yelled over his students.

Ren let out a lazy, "Yes, sensei," along with the rest of the class. What was the point of today, if you could only kiss someone of _the same sex?_ He would've loved to steal kisses from a few of his little lambs. Today was going to be no fun for him at all.

Ren looked behind him to spot Ichi and Ochibi-chan. They had serious looks on their faces, as usual.

_I wonder if they'll steal a kiss from someone._

Masato knew that if Otoya was going to steal a kiss, it would be from Tokiya. Natsuki didn't seem like the type to steal one from anyone other than Shou, and the bluenet had a feeling the blonde already did. The school bell then rang, dragging him out of his thoughts.

He dreaded the point when class was finally over for today. It was the only guaranteed time his lips were safe.

Once the bell rang, his class mates started pooling out of the door into the hallway. Once most of the students were out and the only ones left were him and the usual lingering group, he was approached by Otoya and Natsuki for lunch.

Of course, he accepted. He wasn't going to starve himself just because he was in a foul mood.

Grabbing the group's favorite table, Masato was promised that Otoya would get his food for him. That food, as always, was a sandwich and melon bread.

He pulled up a chair at the round table and silently waited for his friends to return. He understood it was awhile in the lines, but sitting here by himself, it seemed like forever.

"Here by yourself today?" Tokiya asked, coming up from Masato's side with Shou behind him.

"I was sent to secure the table," Masato said as the two S Class students set their trays down and pulled out a chair.

"Are they gonna get you food?" Shou asked, setting up his things the way he liked.

"Apparently so," Masato responded. "You two don't usually get here before them, right?"

"They only come to drag us here after they get their food. We decided to come earlier, since we miss the first ten minutes at the table," Tokiya explained.

"I see," Masato said, slightly nodding.

Otoya and Natsuki came a few moments later. Natsuki sat down next to Shou, and after Otoya gave Masato his tray, he plopped himself down between Masato and Tokiya.

"You guys are here early," Otoya said after he sat down.

"We weren't going to wait for you to come and get us this time," Shou said with a mouthful of hamburger.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Shou-chan," Natsuki scolded from beside his fedora-ed companion.

"Is it just us today?" Tokiya asked after swallowing.

"Yeah, Nanami-san and Tomo-chan are having lunch with some other classmates," Otoya stated. He, like Shou, talked with his mouth full, and was scolded by Tokiya.

"You even got food on your face," he said, taking a napkin and wiping the guitarist's cheek.

Otoya gave him his brightest smile and chuckled.

"You two seem close," Masato observed before taking another bite of his melon bread.

Otoya's complexion reddened slightly, and he looked down to hide his face.

"What are you talking about?" Tokiya asked.

"What's up, Masa?" Shou asked.

"It's nothing," he avoided.

"It doesn't seem like nothing," Natsuki stated.

"Well, it's just that today being today, I asked Otoya if he was going to kiss someone, or if he thought anyone was going to kiss him. He said no, but I only asked him since I, myself, was a bit on edge about today," Masato started, and Otoya let out a groan. "I began thinking that if he _was_ to be kissed or steal a kiss from someone, it would most likely be from Ichinose."

"Me? Of all people, me?" Tokiya's eyes widened slightly.

Otoya groaned again.

"I do understand that it was an idiotic idea of mine, and I now apologize for it," Masato finished, bowing his head slightly.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, until someone behind him began clapping.

"Amazing little story, Hijirikawa. I didn't think you'd be worried about today, but I guess I was wrong," Ren said, slowly walking towards the table and stopping behind Masato.

"What purpose do _you_ have eavesdropping on us?" Masato asked, not caring to turn around and face his roommate.

"Well, I wasn't planning to, but I'm glad I did. Seems I wasn't the only one who though Ichi was planning to steal a kiss or two," he said smirking.

Tokiya scoffed. "As if I would ever do such a thing," he harshly stated.

"Is that so?"

Masato abruptly stood up from the table. He mumbled an, "Excuse me," took his tray, and walked right past Ren.

_Someone's in a bad mood today._

Masato had no idea what had gotten into him. Maybe he got annoyed of REn and snapped a bit? Or was it that he knew how much he was on edge about today?" Well, it doesn't matter. He needed to calm down.

Pushing on the door of one of the rooms in the hallway, he silently slipped in and closed the door behind him.

He came to this room every now and then. It had a piano and mostly no one other than he and Haruka knew about this room. It was where he taught her to read music notes. It was also a place he came to when he got too fed up with his roommate.

He traced his fingers over the keys and sat down on the bench. He looked over the instrument and pressed on a key with his finger. The note echoed through the empty room, and Masato placed his hands on the keys this time, playing the first few notes of a familiar song.

He played on, only stopping when he heard a voice that wasn't his humming along. His fingers stopped moving, and he turned his head to see his roommate standing in the doorway.

Masato scowled and got up from the bench. "What do you want?"

Ren chuckled and approached him at the piano bench. "So you still remember this song? It was ages ago when I first showed it to you."

Masato opened his mouth and then quickly shut it. He wanted to say, "Of course I still remember," but he wasn't willing to admit it had earned a permanent place in his mind.

"Is this where you disappear off to when we get into arguments?" Ren's smirk faded when the bluenet just stared at him. "You seem a bit more irritable today," he stated.

"And whose fault is that?" Masato snapped.

The older male _tsked_. "Is there any reason youre being so difficult?"

"Is there any reason youre being so persistent?" the bluenet snapped again.

_This_ was why Ren didn't bother to try engaging in conversation with his roommate. "You know, no one will want to kiss you if you put a wall around yourself," he started, getting on the younger's nerves. "There is absolutely _no reason_ to be worried about someone claiming your lips."

Masato's hands curled into fists. He didn't know why, but he was _extremely pissed._ He was about to punch the strawberry blonde's face into the wall, but he wasn't going to be provoked by his teasing.

A light went off in his head. "What about _you,_ Jinguji? Your charming good looks weren't enough to earn you a stolen kiss from a _male_ admirer? Or, do you not have any beyond the usual group of females?" Masato shot back at him, stepping closer to him and crossing his arms.

His roommate's eyes narrowed at that remark.

"Or is that pretty little mouth of yours just for show?" Masato continued on, sporting a smirk of his own. He was not letting his roommate win this time.

While his roommate was still hurling insults at him, Ren took the prime opportunity to pull Masato's head back and forcefully shove his tongue into his mouth.

The pianist's eyes widened at the sudden intrusion, and desperately tried to shove the unwanted appendage out of his mouth. The older male was having none of it, and was forcibly exploring the bluenet's mouth. He wasted no time forcing Masato's tongue to move with his own, and the bluenet slowly, ever so _slowly,_ melted into the kiss.

Even though he was melting, he had enough of a mind to try and push his roommate away. His hands landed flat on his shoulders, and his weak attempts were quickly ceased when Ren grabbed his wrists.

The kiss ended when Masato's mind went foggy due to lack of oxygen, and his knees buckled under him. Ren caught him by the waist while Masato rested his forehead on his shoulder.

His cheeks were flushed and he was panting heavily against his shoulder. The hands that were once pushing him away were now latching on to his upper arms, and the mouth that was once hurling insults at him was now trying desperately to regulate his breathing again.

He could not wrap his mind around the fact that his first kiss was just abruptly stolen from him. He could not believe that it was stolen by _Ren Jinguji_. And he could absolutely _not_ believe he _enjoyed it._

* * *

**Wooo. This took me about two days to write. The story by itself is 2,216 words, and i had to retype this all from my iPos since it wouldn't go through email. I may leave it as a oneshot, but I will definitely will post Tokiya's/Otoya's and Natsuki's/Shou's/Satsuki's sides of the story. Bye for now! -JBD**


End file.
